Twin
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: /Aku tahu Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lelah melindungimu/ /Bahkan Sasuke bisa menggantikanmu untuk mati/ /Kau adalah BEBAN baginya!/ Wajah Naruto memucat, keringat dingin mulai menetes, badannya pun sedikit gemetar, "Sudah, sudah cukup, JANGAN MELINDUNGIKU TERUS!"— Last Chap!
1. Chapter 1

First fict in this fandom.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shounen-ai, OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo, EYD berantakan, etc.

SasuNaru / T / Romance, Mystery

**A/N :** Di flashback si pirang umurnya 10 tahun, sedangkan si raven 12 tahun. Di sini Sasuke juga punya kembaran, namanya… Ya nanti juga tau sendiri, haha.

* * *

**Chap 1**

* * *

**- Flashback - **

Malam itu—pukul setengah delapan malam—seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah hutan yang gelap. Berjalan-jalan? Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya tersesat. Dia terus mencari jalan keluar, bahaya hari sudah semakin malam.

Dia takut, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Bocah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, ia hamper saja menangis kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Hei," kata sosok tersebut.

Anak berambut pirang itu mengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan kulit putih—yang mungkin lebih tua darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"A-Aku tersesat… Hiks…" jawab bocah pirang itu setengah menangis.

"Oh, ayo kuantar kau keluar dari sini."

Mendengar itu, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum riang, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, ayo."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera menggandeng tangan milik anak laki-laki yang hendak mengantarnya ini, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil terus fokus mencari jalan keluar.

"Hm… Kakak sedang apa di sini?" Anak berambut pirang itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak' sedangkan kita tidak tau umur satu sama lain?"

"Eh? I-Itu… Hanya asal tebak kalau kakak lebih tua dariku, lagipula kakak juga lebih tinggi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu."

"Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Umurku sepuluh tahun, kakak?"

"Hm, berarti tebakanmu benar, Naru. Aku memang lebih tua darimu, tapi cuma berbeda sedikit, umurku dua belas tahun, jadi kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak' dan namaku… Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kak—Eh, Sasuke ya…"

"Ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Hn? Yang mana?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sepertinya bocah pirang ini sudah bisa membiasakan diri untuk tidak 'berlaku sopan' dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Itu… Aku sedang mencari udara segar saja dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam hutan ini."

"Oh… Apa kau tau jalan keluar dari hutan ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu tembus kemana jalan yang kita lewati ini?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Ya! Tadi aku juga sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama orang tuaku."

"Bagus bukan kalau begitu?"

"Ng," Bocah pirang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat! Itu jalan keluarnya."

Bocah pirang itu teralih dengan apa yang dibilang lawan bicaranya, dia menoleh ke arah depan dan dilihatnya secercah cahaya, "Ah, iya!" serunya bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan anak berambut raven itu terpaku melihat senyum bocah pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ng… Kenapa?" tanya si bocah pirang heran karena temannya ini terus menatapnya.

"Ah… Tidak. Kau manis kalau tersenyum."

"Eh…?" Wajah anak berambut pirang itu tanpa sengaja bersemu mendengar tanggapan anak berambut raven itu.

"Hahaha, kau tambah manis kalau begitu."

Naruto tidak merespon tanggapan yang diberikan anak berambut raven itu karena mukanya yang semakin memerah.

Tanpa sadar ternyata mereka sudah keluar dari hutan, dan terdengarlah suara memanggil yang lumayan keras dengan nada khawatir di dalamnya, "Naruuuu,"

Anak yang dipanggil itu segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya di seberang sana.

"Itu orang tuamu sudah menunggu," kata anak berambut raven.

"Ya," Bocah pirang itu hendak berlari ke arah orangtuanya, namun gerakannya terhenti dan dia menoleh ke belakang, "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Eh…? Ya, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku tunggu kau di sini tiga tahun lagi saat musim semi," jawab bocah raven itu sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" balas si pirang sambil tersenyum juga, "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu pun berlari ke arah orangtuanya.

**- Tiga Tahun Kemudian -  
**

Sebagaimana janjinya dengan si raven, anak berbola mata biru langit yang dulunya berumur sepuluh tahun itu mendatangi hutan tempat dimana dia dengan si raven pertama kali bertemu, sementara orang tuanya ada urusan di rumah sakit.

Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu, namun anak berambut raven itu tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, sampai akhirnya si pirang memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit karena sudah lelah menunggu selama dua jam.

Semenjak itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi hutan rumah sakit itu.

**- End of Flashback - **

* * *

**- Dua Tahun Kemudian—Naruto's Pov -**

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah berumur lima belas tahun, tepat hari ini aku diterima di _Konoha Gakuen_, akademi populer yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap. Aku sendiri kini duduk di bangku SMA. Kuperhatikan seluruh seluk-beluk akademi yang nanti akan menjadi sekolahku ini.

Sampai akhirnya mata biru langitku menemukan objek yang tidak asing. Rambut raven, kulit putih, mata onix. Dia… Dia Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?! Ya!—Orang yang selama ini selalu kutunggu dan selalu memenuhi pikiranku semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana dia tidak menepati janjinya sendiri untuk datang ke hutan rumah sakit.

Apa dia juga bersekolah di sini?

Aku berlari ke arahnya tanpa menggubris suara teman-teman yang memanggilku.

"Sasuke!"

Orang yang kupanggil menoleh ke asal suara, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerjangnya hingga dia jatuh terduduk, "Sasuke! Kau Sasuke kan? Kau ingat aku? Ini aku Naruto!" seruku bersemangat.

Pemuda di depanku masih saja menatapku bingung sampai akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir dari pangkuanku dan berhenti memelukku seperti ini?"

"Eh? I-Iya," Aku sedikit salah tingkah dan segera berdiri diikuti olehnya.

"Dan… Siapa kau ini? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Hah? Kau tidak mengingatku? Ini aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku? Jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak, dan satu lagi, jangan sok akrab dan memanggil namaku sembarangan."

Dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

'Cih, sombongnya.'

Kalau kuperhatikan… Ada yang hilang darinya. Apa ya…?

Ah, aku ingat! Ya, senyum itu. Senyuman yang membuat dadaku berdebar… Senyuman yang membuat hatiku damai.

Kemana perginya senyuman itu? Dan… wajah tadi, wajah itu seperti bukan milik Sasuke yang kukenal dulu, wajah itu dingin. Apa dia sudah berubah? Kemana semua hal yang kusuka darinya? Dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengingatku?

Ugh, baiklah! Aku tidak akan berpikir negatif dulu, akan kubuat dia mengingatku lagi. Itu pasti!

"Naruto!"

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar salah satu temanku memanggil. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kiba?"

"Tadi aku mendengar percakapanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Jarak kita kan…"

"Itu karena suaramu yang terlalu keras."

"Hhh… Lalu kenapa?"

"Naruto, lebih baik kau tidak usah sok kenal dengan senior kita yang satu itu."

"Apa katamu? Sok kenal? Aku bukan sok kenal, tapi aku memang mengenalnya!"

"Hhh, baiklah, baiklah. Tidak usah emosi begitu, lalu kalau kau memang mengenalnya kenapa dia tidak mengenalmu?"

"Itu…"

"Kiba benar, ditambah lagi kau tidak sopan."

"Ga-Gaara, sejak kapan kau… Ah, sudahlah! Tidak penting! Apanya yang tidak sopan dariku?"

"Kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_senpa_i', apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia itu senior kita?"

"Sadar! Aku tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_senpai_' karena…"

"Karena?" ucap kedua temanku bersamaan.

"Ah, itu tidak penting!"

"Lagi-lagi…" gumam mereka berdua.

"Lalu? Apa remcanamu temanku?" tanya Kiba seraya merangkul pundakku.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengingatku kembali."

"Hm… Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga berhasil," sahut Gaara.

"Gaara… Ucapanmu itu seperti mengejek sekaligus merendahkan," ucapku.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya menyemangatimu."

"Hhh… Terserahlah."

.

.

.

.

**- ****Normal's Pov -**

Sudah sebulan Naruto bersekolah di sini, dan sudah sebulan pula dia selalu menempel dengan seniornya yang bernama Sasuke itu, tapi dia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang sama—dicueki, ditatap dingin, atau kadang-kadang diomeli. Akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu, remaja berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara sang senior.

"Sasuke!"

"_Dobe_, sudah kubilang jangan memanggil namaku sembarangan."

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan," Pemuda raven itu berjalan meninggalkan si pirang.

"Ugh! Hei! Sasu-_teme_!"

Pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, "Jangan memanggilku 'Sasu', karena itu bukan namaku. Namaku Sasuke," katanya dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak bergidik sama sekali, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tatapan dingin orang di depannya ini, "Karena itu dengarkan aku!" katanya lagi.

"Baik, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicaralah."

"Tidak di tempat ini, di sini terlalu ramai."

"Lalu?"

"Dimana tempat yang sepi?"

"Bodoh. Kukira kau sudah tau tempatnya."

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, _Teme_!"

"Aku akan berhenti mengataimu kalau kau juga berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera bicara, aku tau dimana tempat yang cocok."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Hu-hutan?" heran pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, ini hutan sekolah. Tidak usah banyak tanya lagi, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Dengar! Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?"

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu, _Dobe_."

"Pernah! Waktu itu kita bertemu di hutan!"

"Hutan?"

"Ya! Dan waktu itu kau yang menolongku keluar dari hutan itu, karena waktu itu aku tersesat."

"Maaf, _Dobe_. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Ugh! Kenapa kau melupakannya begitu saja? Kenapa kau tidak ingat semuanya? Bahkan kau melupakan janji kita yang akan bertemu lagi di hutan rumah sakit dua tahun lalu!"

"Janji? Apa lagi itu, _Dobe_?"

"Ingat-ingatlah, _Teme_! Dan kau tau kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_senpai_'?"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau yang suruh! Aku ingat saat itu, waktu kita bertemu di hutan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'kakak' atau semacamnya."

"_Dobe_, kumohon jangan bicara hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini," Pemilik mata onix itu berjalan meninggalkan juniornya.

Namun sang junior tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik lengan baju orang yang dirindukannya itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

**- Sasuke's Pov -  
**

Anak ini menciumku? Dan dia bilang dia merindukanku? Tidakkah dia tau bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini bisa membuatku hilang kendali? Kalau kalian berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya, mungkin itu memang benar. Selama sebulan ini tanpa sadar aku mulai menyukainya, menyukai wajahnya, sifatnya, bahkan kelakuannya yang bodoh itu. Walaupun selama ini aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Perlahan aku mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terhimpit antara diriku dan salah satu pohon, aku meniadakan jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"_Te-Teme_."

"Jangan membuat diriku semakin menyukaimu."

"A-Apa?"

Bodoh. Kali ini aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung, aku mencium balik bibir lembut yang hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja dari bibirku, aku sedikit melumatnya. Kurasakan dia juga membalas lumatan ini, tangannya mulai memeluk diriku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"_Onii-chan_," Sesaat aku mendengar sebuah suara yang entah memanggil siapa, aku tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, kuanggap itu hanya halusinasi saja. Aku masih terus menikmati bibir lembut yang menempel di bibirku ini.

"_Onii-chan_," Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, reflek aku melepaskan lumatanku dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"_Teme_? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja… Apa kau mendengar suara?"

"Suara? Tidak, aku tidak mendengar suara apapun. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Aku menarik tangannya menuju gedung sekolah, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

* * *

**- Beberapa Bulan Kemudian—Sasuke's Pov -**

* * *

Semenjak aku mendengar suara itu aku mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh, seolah-olah suara itu terus mengikutiku, sampai sekarang pun—kadang-kadang—aku masih suka mendengar suara panggilan itu, suara yang mengumandangkan kata _'onii-chan_'. Bahkan sampai ke dalam mimpi.

Jujur, di telingaku suara itu begitu familiar, seperti aku sudah sering mendengarnya, dan juga suara itu mengingatkanku pada… Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Tunggu, suara itu… dan Naruto yang seolah-olah sudah mengenalku, mungkinkah?

Aku segera berlari ke arah kelas Naruto, membuka pintunya dengan sedikit kasar.

GREK!

"_Dobe_!"

Suasana kelas ini begitu tenang, mungkin karena masih pagi?

"_Teme_?" Dia berada di bangku paling belakang pojok bersama dua orang temannya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Eh? Tumben, baiklah."

Aku mengajaknya ke taman akademi dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Mengenai masalah bahwa kau sudah pernah bertemu dan mengenalku sedangkan aku tidak mengingatmu sama sekali. Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya, apa kau yakin aku pernah melakukan atau mengatakan hal-hal yang pernah kau katakan padaku?"

"Tentu saja, _Teme_!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin yang kau temui waktu itu bukan aku, melainkan kembaranku."

"Ke-Kembaran?"

"Ya, aku punya kembaran."

"Ja-Jadi aku salah…"

"Kau telat, _Dobe_."

"Ok, jadi? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia meninggal."

**- ****Naruto's Pov -**

"A-Apa?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ingat saat kau bilang bahwa kau mempunyai janji denganku di hutan rumah sakit dua tahun lalu? Seperti yang kau tau, bukan aku yang mempunyai janji denganmu. Waktu itu sebenarnya kembaranku hendak memenuhi janjinya denganmu, tapi saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit… Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

Aku terhenyak mendengar pernyataan itu, ternyata orang yang selama ini kurindukan telah meninggal dua tahun lalu? Jadi waktu itu dia tidak datang karena…

"…Kecelakaan apa?"

"Tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang."

Begitu ya… Aneh, walau aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak merasa sedih? Baiklah, aku sedih, tetapi rasa sedih ini tidak seperti sedih saat kau ditinggalkan orang yang kau sayangi. Aku hanya merasa… Sedikit kaget saja.

"Menurutmu… Dia bagaimana?"

"Hn? Menurutku? Berhubung aku kembarannya, jadi menurutku dia biasa saja. Lagipula tidak ada perbedaan spesifik yang membedakan kami, bahkan orang tua kami saja suka terbalik-balik memanggil nama kami, termasuk _Aniki_."

"_Aniki_?"

"Ya, kami punya satu orang kakak lagi."

Hening…

"Tapi menurutku ada sesuatu yang membedakan antara aku dengan kembaranku itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sifat dan kelakuan. Aku cuek, dingin, pendiam atau sejenisnya. Sedangkan dia selalu ceria, suka tersenyum, dan baik. Kalau boleh dibilang, walau kami kembar tapi sifat kami bertolak belakang."

"Ya! Menurutku juga begitu. Pantas saja saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kau bukan Sasuke yang kukenal dulu, banyak yang hilang dari dirimu. Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama asli kembaranmu itu?"

"Namanya Sasu, Uchiha Sasu."

"Sasu? Ja-Jadi karena ini waktu itu kau marah saat ku panggil… Errr…"

"Bukannya marah, aku hanya tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, mengingat saat-saat dia…"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tidak usah diteruskan, kalau begitu apa aku boleh tau lebih banyak lagi tentang kembaranmu itu?"

"Tentu, tapi tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Begini, ini menurutku saja, tapi semenjak dia bertemu denganmu, dia jadi lebih ceria dari biasanya dan juga sering melamun di jendela kamar kami, entah memikirkan apa, mungkin memikirkan dirimu."

"Eh? A-Aku?" Aku jadi sedikit memerah dibuatnya.

"Jangan memerah begitu, kau membuatku ingin tertawa."

"_Teme_! Sudahlah! Aku mau tanya, apa dia tidak menceritakan tentang diriku padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Huft, pantas kau benar-benar tidak tau aku."

"Mungkin… Karena dia tidak ingin ada yang memiliki dirimu."

"Sampai seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya karena kau orang pertama yang disukainya."

"O-Orang pertama?" Lagi-lagi aku dibuat memerah karenanya—Akh, "Apa ada lagi sesuatu tentang dirinya yang belum kutau?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ada. Dia… Mengidap kanker, jangan tanya kanker apa itu, sebenarnya saat kau bertemu dengannya di hutan rumah sakit, hari itu kami sekeluarga sedang mengecek kondisi kankernya, namun tertunda karena tiba-tiba dia menghilang."

"Hhh… Dia itu."

"Dan satu lagi, semenjak dia bertemu denganmu, dia selalu berharap masih bisa hidup tiga tahun kemudian, dan untungnya itu terkabul, tapi kau tau sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya saat—"

"Sudah! Sudah! Tidak usah bicara yang itu, kita beralih ke yang lain saja! Oh ya, menurutmu apa ada hal menarik dalam dirinya?"

"Hn? Kau benar-benar ingin tau lebih banyak tentang dirinya ya. Baiklah, seperti yang kubilang tadi, tidak ada yang spesial di dalam dirinya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kebiasaannya, mungkin tidak bisa disebut kebiasaan juga tetapi dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, tapi dia tidak mau menurut."

"Anak yang unik," Aku sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merasa kaget atau sedih setelah mendengar ini?"

"Eh? Ba-Bagaimana ya, _Teme_? Ha-Habisnya pikiranku…"

"Dipenuhi olehku?"

"Bu-Bukan!" Si-sial, kuharap wajahku tidak memerah.

**- ****Sasuke's Pov -**

Bodoh. Pikiranmu mudah ditebak, _Dobe_. Aku menghela nafas, rasa-rasanya setelah aku menceritakan ini semua, aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa suara yang selama ini menghantuiku adalah suara'nya', tapi apa mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal…?

"…Mungkin kau benar, _Teme_. Pikiranku sudah penuh denganmu."

Lamunanku terbuyar saat aku mendengar suara orang yang ada di sebelahku, aku tidak menanggapinya melainkan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga, _Dobe_. Penuh denganmu," Aku menarik wajahnya mendekat, dan menawan bibir itu. Ia membalas dengan memelukku.

"_Onii-chan_."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang belum aku beritahu, suara itu lebih sering terdengar di saat aku bersama Naruto seperti ini. Tidak salah lagi, suara itu memang milik'nya', tapi apa mungkin? Buat apa suara itu menghantuiku terus? Apa pemilik suara itu ada di sini sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak menampakkan dirinya?

Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, tapi kalau sudah sampai sejauh ini mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayainya.

* * *

**- 04.30 a.m, Sasuke's Room—Normal's Pov -**

* * *

Pemuda raven itu masih tertidur pulas sampai akhirnya ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, ia merasa seperti ada yang menimpanya. Awalnya ia tetap berusaha fokus untuk tidur, namun semakin lama beban itu semakin terasa berat.

"Akh…" Tanpa sadar ia memekik, kali ini ia merasa ada yang mencengkram lehernya, nafasnya sedikit tercekat.

Perlahan mata oniks pemuda ini terbuka, dan ia terkejut saat melihat sosok yang begitu familiar sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tatapan sosok itu kosong, kelam, tidak ada ekspresi—secercah darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasu—Akh!" Cekikan di lehernya menguat.

"_Onii-chan_."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Tak akan kubiarkan…"

"A-Apa?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau memilikinya, dia milikku!"

"Akh, lepaskan tanganmu…"

Sosok itu tidak memperdulikan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, membuat pemuda raven di bawahnya geram saja.

"Hentikan, Sasu!" Pemuda raven itu menepis tubuh sosok tersebut, namun sosok itu segera menghilang.

Ia kehabisan nafas, lalu membangunkan diri dan duduk di kasur, mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan sambil menenangkan diri.

'Apa itu tadi? Apa tadi itu cuma khayalanku?'

Sasuke masih belum terlalu mencerna hal yang baru saja dialaminya, nafasnya pun belum teratur.

Tak sengaja matanya melirik ke arah kaca, oniks itu terbelalak begitu melihat sesuatu yang ada di sana—sekumpulan cairan kental berwarna merah basah yang membentuk sebuah kalimat berbunyi 'Tak akan kuserahkan'.

Sial, sepertinya yang dialaminya tadi bukan khayalan.

Ia segera beranjak dari kasur dan keluar kamar, berlari menuju kamar si pirang.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengetuk—menggedor-gedor—pintunya. Lama juga si pirang itu membuka pintunya, membuat pemuda raven ini semakin khawatir saja, bisa saja kembarannya itu mengincar si pirang setelah ini. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya seraya memanggil nama orang yang menghuninya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga dan menampakkan sosok remaja berambut pirang yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya, "Ng… Ada apa, _Teme_? Ini masih terlalu pagi," ujarnya dengan malas-malasan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia langsung memeluk Naruto, menutup pintu kamar itu dengan punggungnya dan bersender di sana.

"Ada apa, _Teme_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu yang sudah mulai terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Tidak apa, biarkan aku di sini."

"Ng? Baiklah."

Naruto mulai melemaskan badannya dan bersender di dada Sasuke.

"_Onii-chan_."

Sial, suara itu lagi. Apa maumu, Sasu?

* * *

**- TBC -  
**

* * *

Thanks for read. :) Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Update, the last chap! :)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sho-ai, gaje, typo(s), OC, OOC, alur cepat, etc.

SasuNaru / T / Romance, Mystery

'_SasuNaru,' (Italic)_ : Dialog si hantu.

/SasuNaru/ : Flashback.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chap 2**

* * *

Sasuke sedang termenung di kelasnya, sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dia pelajari sekarang, bahkan wajahnya tidak tertuju pada sang guru, melainkan menatap keluar jendela.

Beberapa kejadian yang lalu masih terekam jelas di memorinya, dan dia merasa cemas. Memang awalnya dia pernah berpikiran untuk tidak mengambil pusing, tapi sekarang itu semua tak berlaku, toh akhirnya dia mengambil pusing juga, karena ini semua menyangkut Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk melindungi Naruto dari kembarannya. Dengan malas dia kembali menatap ke depan, namun matanya segera terbelalak begitu melihat sosok yang sangat familiar sedang melayang di sebelah sang guru sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

'_Aku akan mengambilnya, membawanya bersamaku, hari ini juga!'_ ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam dengan raut wajah kesal. Setelah itu sang adik langsung menghilang.

BRAK!

"Uchiha, ada apa?" ujar Asuma yang sedang mengajar.

"Maaf, _sensei_. Kalau boleh tahu, apa pelajaran anak kelas X pada jam ini?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah paniknya yang tidak terlalu kentara. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya, kali ini dia harus benar-benar cepat.

"Kalau tidak salah PKK."

'PKK? Gawat, aku harus cepat!' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang memanggilnya. Begitu sampai dia langsung membuka ruang PKK dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Syut!

"Naruto, awas!"

Sret!

BRUK!

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang langsung menerjangnya. Semua pasang mata pun tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau tidak apa, Naruto?"

"I-Iya aku tidak apa, kau terluka," Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke, bermaksud membersihkan dua garis luka yang ada di pipi putih itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto kembali teringat, saat Sasuke mendorongnya tadi ada dua buah pisau yang melayang ke arahnya, beruntung Sasuke melindunginya.

"Siapa yang melempar pisau itu?" Naruto menatap tajam setiap teman-temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka semua hanya menatap Naruto dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa, Naruto," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada di pipi kanannya.

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke belakang Naruto, tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang sedang melayang di dekat jendela, _'Cih,' __S_osok itu pun kembali menghilang.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Tenang saja."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri.

"_Sensei_, bolehkah Naruto izin dulu dari kelas Anda?" ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Uchiha?" tanya Anko selaku pengajar di sana.

Sasuke terdiam, dia menunduk, semakin menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, dan kembali menatap serius sang pengajar, "Aku mohon, _Sensei_,"

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah, sepertinya serius sekali," ujar Anko sambil tersenyum garing.

Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung menarik Naruto keluar.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

"Wajahmu kelihatan panik."

"Diam, dan ikuti aku saja."

Naruto mendadak kesal, "Cih, kau ini. Masih saja dingin. Lagipula buat apa kau mengizinkanku?"

"Kita tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini."

"Eh? Berarti kita membolos?"

"Tidak, sudah izin 'kan?"

"Aku tahu kau belum."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, lalu menghela napas, "Yah, kecuali aku,"

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru begini sih? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya di atap."

Naruto memilih untuk diam, toh sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, _Teme_?" tanya pemuda pirang itu begitu mereka sampai di atap.

"Naruto… 'dia' menginginkanmu."

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu."

"…" Naruto berpikir sejenak.

Mata pemuda pirang itu terbelalak, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Ma-Maksudmu 'dia' itu… Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!"

"Aku serius, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, "Ta-Tapi kan tidak mungkin orang yang sudah—"

"Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi."

"La-Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Teruslah berada di dekatku, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"…Baiklah."

"Nanti malam kau tidur di kamarku."

"Hah? Ti-Tidak usah sampai seperti itu!"

"Jangan menolak! Ini juga supaya aku tidak susah menjagamu. Lagipula tidak apa 'kan kau tidur dengan kakak kelasmu sendiri?"

'Kakak kelas apanya?' batin Naruto cemberut, "Terserah sajalah,"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, terlihat dari wajahnya dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah rumit ini, nanti otakmu semakin bodoh," ujar Sasuke asal setelah menyusul Naruto.

"Eh? BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA, _TEME_!" Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke.

'_Fufufu, silakan bersenang-senang dahulu,'_ ujar sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di atap yang sudah kosong itu.

**- 2310 -**

Malam pun tiba. Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di kamar Sasuke, sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur—terbukti dengan matanya yang masih terbuka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersandar santai di sebelah Naruto sambil membaca buku.

"Tidur, _Dobe_. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas lewat," Sasuke tahu Naruto belum tidur walaupun pemuda itu membelakanginya.

"…"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, tidak ada respon. Tetapi dia tetap tahu bahwa Naruto belum tidur, kembali mata _onyx_ itu tertuju pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu kok."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat sebuah bantal menerjang wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa? Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia sengaja mengatakan hal itu dan ternyata benar Naruto terpancing oleh kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Bodoh, padahal sudah jam segini. Kemari."

Naruto mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dipeluk saat tidak bisa tidur, _Teme_,"

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini, iya. Cepatlah, tidak baik tidur malam untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

Naruto kembali mendengus, tapi mau tidak mau akhirnya dia mendekat juga ke Sasuke.

"Hei, memangnya enak membaca buku saat ada orang di dalam pelukanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, dia memeluk Naruto, "Siapa bilang aku akan memelukmu sambil membaca buku?"

"Hehe."

"Sekarang cobalah untuk tidur."

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

…

…

…

Namun setelah lima belas menit matanya kembali terbuka, "Tetap tidak bisa,"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya pun menatap was-was sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Naruto ikut-ikut memperhatikan sekeliling, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

PATS!

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba lampu kamarmu—Uwaaa! Sasuke!" Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha menggapai Naruto—DUK!—"Akh!" ringis Sasuke, dia terjatuh ke lantai. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya.

"Akh! Lepaskan! Siapa kau? Sasuke, tolong aku!" teriak Naruto yang entah ada di bagian mana kamar Sasuke.

"Sial, dimana kau Naruto? Kamar ini gelap sekali," Sasuke berusaha menekan tombol lampu terdekat, namun ada yang menahan tangannya.

'_Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyalakan lampunya,'_ ujar sosok itu.

"Kau… Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke geram, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat sosok yang sedang menindihnya, dia tahu betul siapa itu.

'_Dimana? Menurutmu? Yang jelas dia sudah tidak berada di kamar ini.'_

"Keparat."

Sosok itu menyeringai, _'Terserah apa yang mau kau bilang. Ah ya, luka ini…' _

"…" Sasuke tidak membalas, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menempel di pipinya, dia tahu itu pisau.

Ya, sosok itu memang menempelkan sebuah pisau di bagian pipi Sasuke yang terluka. Membuka perban yang ada dengan pisaunya, dan menusuknya tepat ke dalam luka pemuda raven itu.

"AAAKH!" pekik Sasuke.

'_Sakitkah? Baiklah, aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bermain denganmu. Lagipula sasaranku sudah tidak berada di dekatmu lagi.'_

Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, sosok tersebut pun menghilang.

**- 2310 -**

'Siapa itu tadi? Seperti ada yang menarikku menjauhi Sasuke,' batin Naruto ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah. Ya, sekarang ini Naruto tidak berada di kamar Sasuke, melainkan di koridor asrama.

Naruto kembali teringat dengan apa yang dibilang Sasuke tadi siang, 'Mungkinkah… Jadi dia mau membawaku sekarang?' batinnya cemas.

Pemuda pirang itu berlari di koridor, namun tidak menimbulkan suara ribut, 'Kemana aku harus pergi sekarang? Apa kembali ke kamar Sasuke saja? Ah, tidak-tidak, dia pasti akan menyuruhku untuk berlindung, tapi aku harus kemana?'

Naruto melihat keluar jendela asrama, tepat di hadapannya terlihat gedung sekolah, 'Mungkin aku ke gedung sekolah saja, agar tidak terjadi keributan di sini,'

Naruto mempercepat larinya menuju gedung sekolah. Keluar dari asrama, melewati bagian depan hutan, dan sampailah dia di depan gedung sekolah, lalu masuk. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sosok itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya tepat di depan hutan yang Naruto lewati. Sosok itu melihat ke arah hutan, terdapat sebuah kapak di sana, dia tersenyum menyeringai, _'Akan kubawa kau bersamaku,'_ Kapak itu pun terbang menuju tangan sosok tersebut.

**- 2310 -  
**

"Akh," Sasuke bangun sambil memegangi pipinya, dia berusaha mencari tombol lampu kamarnya.

Ctek.

Lampu pun menyala, Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling, "Naruto…" Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap sudut koridor asrama, tapi Naruto tidak tampak dimana-mana, "Dimana kau, Naruto?"

Sasuke lanjut berlari, tak sengaja matanya melihat gedung sekolah yang gelap di seberangnya, "Apa dia…"

**- 2310 -  
**

Naruto masih berlari-lari kecil di dalam gedung sekolah, dia bingung mau kemana lagi, sekali-sekali dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak.

Tepat saat sampai di belokan, ada yang membekep mulutnya, Naruto meronta sejadi-jadinya, "Lepaskan, sial kau!"

"Naruto, tenanglah. Ini aku, Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, "Sasuke… Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kau…"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang tetaplah di dekatku," Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, matanya pun masih menatap sekeliling dengan was-was.

"Sasuke… Kenapa lukamu…"

"Tidak apa, sekarang kita keluar."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto perlahan, namun saat mereka mau berlari—PRANG!—kaca yang ada di hadapan mereka pecah.

DUK!

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tendangan di dadanya, membuat dirinya jatuh menggelinding tepat di tangga yang ada di belakangnya.

BRAK!

Badan Sasuke menabrak lantai tangga dengan kasar, darah pun mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hendak menghampiri Sasuke, namun badannya tak bisa digerakkan.

'_Kau pergi bersamaku, Naruto,'_ ujar sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si pirang. Sosok itu membawa Naruto menjauhi Sasuke, tentu saja dengan melayang.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau! Sasuke, bangun! Akh!" Naruto meronta terus-menerus, walaupun hasilnya nihil.

'_Kau tak ingat padaku, Naruto?'_

"Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau denganmu!"

Perkataan Naruto tadi sukses membuat sosok itu tercengang, namun seringaian kembali terpampang di wajah pucat itu, _'Sayangnya itu tidak bisa terkabul, hari ini juga, akan kubawa kau bersamaku,'_

Naruto pun geram, "LEPASKAN AKU!" Dengan pemberontakan terakhir itu akhirnya ia berhasil terlepas dari genggaman sosok tersebut. Ia berlari kembali ke arah tangga, namun saat mau sampai dia menabrak sesuatu.

Bruk.

Ia mendongak.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto panik saat melihat darah yang terus mengalir di pelipis Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa 'dia' melukaimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit meringis.

"Aku tidak apa, lebih baik obati dulu lukamu."

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo cepat!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya menjauh dari bahaya yang akan merenggut nyawanya.

Mereka terus berlari di lorong sekolah yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, sampai akhirnya Naruto menarik Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan, "Kesini, Sasuke,"

"Buat apa kita masuk kesini?"

"Kita bisa beristirahat di sini sebentar."

Sasuke menuruti saja apa kemauan Naruto, toh dia juga kelelahan. Namun walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa tenang, dia terus memperhatikan sekeliling.

…

…

…

ZRRRTTT!

"AKH!"

"Sasuke!"

Sebuah tali telah melingkar kuat di leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu tidak lagi menapak tanah.

"A-Akh, Na-Naruto… Lari…" ujar Sasuke lemas, dia terus berusaha melonggarkan tali yang melingkar di lehernya, walaupun semua usahanya nihil.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu."

"La…ri… Pergi dari sini, Naruto…"

'_Ya, dia akan pergi bersamaku,'_ ujar sosok di belakang Naruto dengan seringaian. Dengan sigap sosok itu langsung menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Sa-Sasukeeee!" Terdengar suara teriakan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Na…ru…to…"

"Sial… Kenapa di sini ada tali…? Akh!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan sekarang dia sudah hampir kehabisan napas, matanya pun sayu, keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

Namun dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada, dia melirik ke sebelah kanannya, berharap ada suatu benda yang bisa membantunya terlepas dari tali ini, dan beruntung memang ada sebuah pisau kecil laboratorium di atas salah satu rak-rak yang berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

ZZ…RRTT…

"Akh, bagaimana tali ini bisa mengencang?" Sasuke kembali meringis, merasakan tali-tali itu semakin kuat mencengkram lehernya. Sementara tangan yang satu tetap memegangi tali, tangan lainnya berusaha menggapai-gapai benda tajam di dekatnya.

**- 2310 -**

'_Dengar, Naruto, kalau kau terus berlari seperti ini, maka _**_dia_**_ yang akan menggantikanmu,' _ujar sosok yang sedari tadi mengejar Naruto.

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Dia siapa? Sasuke? Jadi Sasuke yang akan menggantikannya untuk mati?

Naruto menunduk, dia geram. Dia berhenti berlari pada akhirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

'_Mauku? Kau pasti tahu,'_

"Akan aku lakukan! Tapi berjanjilah, kau tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke setelah ini," ujar Naruto mantap.

'_Sesuai maumu,'_ sosok itu menyeringai.

Naruto menatap jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, kalau memang kematiannya yang bisa menyelesaikan peneroran ini, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Perlahan dia mulai berjalan mendekati jendela itu, walaupun ada perasaan ragu, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke…'

Tangan kecoklatan itu mulai membuka kunci jendela, dan membuka jendela itu, mungkin dia akan memilih jalan ini untuk menjemput kematiannya.

Kakinya yang satu mulai menaiki pinggiran jendela, dengan ragu-ragu dia menatap ke bawah. Naruto menghela napas, memantapkan hatinya, dan…

"Tunggu!" Sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Naruto.

Naruto dan sosok itu menoleh ke asal suara, ada Sasuke di sana.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke berhenti di depan sosok tersebut. Ya, karena sosok itu berada di depan Naruto sekarang. Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada Naruto agar dia pergi, Naruto terlihat ragu, tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah memberi Naruto dorongan melalui tatapannya. Melihat keyakinan di mata Sasuke, Naruto pun mengangguk.

'_Tidak kusangka kau bisa lepas dari tali itu. Kau itu selalu mengganggu saja.' _

Dua saudara kembar itu saling bertatapan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar langkah kaki itu, sedangkan sosok itu hanya mendengus tak suka. Naruto sudah berlari.

"Aku yang akan memenangkan permainan ini," ujar Sasuke mantap. Dia segera berlari menyusul Naruto. Menembus sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok itu semakin menyeringai, _'Masih mau bermain ya,'_

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup. Kau hanya membawaku berlari dari tadi dan membuat badanmu terluka di sana-sini."

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia terus membawa Naruto berlari.

"Kalau memang kematianku yang bisa menyelesaikan ini. Akan aku beri."

"Kematian? Dangkal sekali pikiranmu. Selagi kita masih bisa menghindar dari bahaya, maka menghindarlah."

Naruto terdiam, memang ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Tiba-tiba kaca-kaca yang mereka lewati mulai pecah satu persatu.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke, "Kesini, Naruto,"

Sasuke membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam perpustakaan sekolah, ya setidaknya tempat inilah yang sementara bisa dipakai untuk berlindung, lagipula dilihat dari posisi mereka tadi, memang perpustakaan lah yang paling dekat.

Bruk!

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, "Hiks… Baguslah kau tidak apa-apa,"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini?"

"Bodoh kau! Orang mana yang tidak menangis melihat orang yang disayanginya sedang terluka dan berada di antara hidup dan mati?"

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa,"

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"YA!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Setidaknya luka ini masih bisa ditahan rasa sakitnya. Sekarang ayo kita bersembunyi,"

Sasuke menarik Naruto bersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku yang ada, mata mereka tertuju pada pintu perpustakaan untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat ada bayangan seseorang melewati pintu itu.

Naruto menghela napas lega, dia bersender di rak buku itu, "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi,"

"Hn," Walaupun begitu, mata Sasuke tak lepas dari pintu itu.

"Hei, duduklah."

Sasuke menuruti Naruto, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda pirang itu, mengatur napasnya yang sudah hampir habis. Naruto menatap jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya, terlihat bulan di sana.

"Tidak kusangka di malam yang indah ini, kita mengalami hal buruk."

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto, menggerakan wajah kecoklatan itu agar berhadapan dengannya, "Dengar, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Apa kita bisa keluar sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum lirih, dia menggenggam tangan pucat itu.

"Yah, mungkin."

Naruto pun berdiri dan disusul oleh Sasuke, mereka berjalan perlahan untuk berjaga-jaga, Naruto di depan, sedangkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Sepertinya sudah aman," ujar Naruto, dia mulai melangkah sedikit cepat menuju pintu keluar.

…

…

…

PRAK!

"Minggir, Naruto!"

BRUK! PRANG!

"Sasuke?" Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat ke belakang, ada Sasuke yang tertimpa lampu kaca besar di sana.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa?" Naruto menyentuh pelipis Sasuke yang semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Bodoh kau, untung saja aku cepat bertindak."

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa melindungiku?"

"Kenapa melindungimu? Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Mata biru itu mulai tergenang oleh air bening.

"Jangan menangis!" ujar Sasuke tegas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Apa? Sekarang kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya meringis.

'_Eh? Kenapa kakakku yang kena? Padahal aku menginginkan Naruto,' _ujar sosok yang kembali muncul di dekat salah satu rak buku.

"Kau…" Naruto geram sekarang.

Sosok itu menyeringai, perlahan dia mendekat, _'Tapi tak apa, dengan begini penghalangku sudah tidak ada,'_

"Lari, Naruto."

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Cepatlah, aku yakin kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Naruto menatap ragu pada Sasuke, namun kemudian dia mengangguk, berdiri dan langsung berlari keluar. Sosok itu pun mengikuti Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar.

"Sial," Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari serpihan kaca itu, berat memang, ditambah lagi organ-organ tubuhnya yang penuh luka, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

"A-Aku tidak akan menyerah…"

**- 2310 -**

'_Naruto, kalau kau terus berlari seperti ini, kau tau akibatnya 'kan?'_

Naruto berhenti berlari, dia menoleh ke belakang, membuat sosok itu menyeringai, dan kapak yang sedari tadi menghilang kembali muncul di tangan sosok tersebut.

'_Bagus. Kau tahu? Dengan kau terus berlari seperti itu, maka kau adalah beban bagi Sasuke! Kau lihat 'kan badan Sasuke yang penuh luka itu? Itu akan bertambah parah jika kau menghindar terus. Kenapa? Karena dia berusaha melindungimu! Bahkan hal itu bisa menyebabkan dia sendiri yang akan menggantikanmu untuk mati. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia sudah lelah melindungimu! Kau itu… Adalah BEBAN baginya!'_

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya.

TRANG! TRANG!

Dua buah kaca tajam telah meluncur menuju sosok tersebut, namun sayang sasarannya meleset, dua kaca itu malah mengenai kapak yang dipegang sosok tersebut.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam dengannya," geram Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan Naruto sekarang, kembali melindungi pemuda pirang itu.

'_Kau terlepas lagi rupanya, hebat juga. Tapi lihat keadaanmu, sungguh memprihatinkan, penuh luka di sana-sini. Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit? Apa kau tidak merasa terbebani dengan adanya pemuda pirang itu? Aku tahu kau lelah melindunginya—'_

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Apapun yang terjadi, selama ada kau, aku akan terus melindungi Naruto!" Sasuke kembali membawa Naruto berlari.

'_Cih, brengsek!'_

Kali ini Sasuke membawa Naruto bersembunyi di dalam salah satu kelas. Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat, napasnya terdengar terengah-engah.

"Naruto, jangan percaya kata-katanya. Itu semua tidak benar."

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, namun ketika melihat tangannya yang penuh darah Sasuke, dia langsung teringat dengan semua perkataan sosok itu.

/Aku tahu Sasuke sebenarnya sudah lelah melindungimu/

/Bahkan Sasuke bisa menggantikanmu untuk mati/

/Kau adalah BEBAN baginya!/

Wajah Naruto memucat, keringat dingin mulai menetes, badannya pun sedikit gemetar, ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata sosok tersebut yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, dia tidak kuat melihat begitu banyak darah yang ada di tangannya.

"Cukup, sudah cukup."

"Naruto? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, hentikan," Mata biru itu mulai mengeluarkan air bening.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Sasuke sedikit mengguncang bahu Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah cukup, JANGAN MELINDUNGIKU TERUS!" Naruto berontak seketika, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga pemuda raven itu terjatuh.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Air mata masih mengalir di matanya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mulai bergegas keluar kelas, namun ternyata sosok pirang itu tidak dia temukan.

"Cepat sekali dia."

**- 2310 -**

Naruto berlari sendiri di koridor sekolah yang gelap itu, untuk mencari sosok yang sedari tadi menginginkannya.

"HEI, DIMANA KAU? KELUARLAH!"

'_Aku di sini, Naruto. Ada apa mencariku?'_

"Lakukanlah… Lakukan apa yang kau mau!"

'_Hn, benarkah? Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah berlama-lama, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit,' _Sosok itu kembali menyeringai, sebuah kapak sudah siap di tangannya.

Sosok itu mulai mendekati Naruto perlahan, namun semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menemui kematiannya.

'_Bersiap-siaplah, Naruto.'_

…

…

…

Naruto membuka matanya karena kapak tersebut tidak juga mengenai tubuhnya, namun saat mata biru itu benar-benar terbuka, terlihatlah sepercik darah di depannya.

Naruto terkejut melihat orang yang melindunginya. Ya, itu adalah darah Sasuke. Kapak itu tepat mengenai daerah dada—menancap. Lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu melindungi dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke," Wajah kecoklatan itu tidak berhenti menunjukkan raut panik dan pucat.

"Bo-Bodoh kau. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Sudah kubilang… Jangan percaya kata-katanya, kau ini memang tidak bisa lepas dariku ya," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Kau… Bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu!"

'_Kenapa… Kenapa kau masih saja melindunginya?'_

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja karena aku menyayanginya, hanya orang bodoh yang membiarkan orang yang disayanginya mati."

Sosok itu mendengus tak suka_, 'Tak apa, setidaknya kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, kau pun juga tidak bisa!'_ Sosok itu menarik kapak yang dipegangnya ke bawah dengan kasar sampai terlepas. Membuat bekas luka tebasan yang ada di dada Sasuke semakin parah.

"Akhhh, uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke memuntahkan darahnya. Wajahnya sudah pucat, keringat dingin berkeluaran, matanya sayu. Bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh, untung saja ada Naruto yang menahannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, membiarkan kepala Sasuke tidur di pangkuannya.

'Nah, sekarang—'

"Hentikan, sudah cukup. Aku muak! Yang aku sukai itu Sasuke, bukan kau! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Sosok itu terhenyak mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia terdiam, matanya membulat, tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari mata _onyx_-nya, sosok itu menunduk, badannya gemetar, dan pegangannya di kapak itu menguat.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa, Naruto? Padahal aku lebih menyayangimu daripada dia!' _

"Naruto, bakar dia," bisik Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah macis yang entah darimana dia dapat.

Naruto mengangguk, dia mengambil macis itu dan berdiri, menyalakan apinya di hadapan sosok itu.

Sosok itu kembali mendongak melihat cahaya yang ada di hadapannya, matanya sedikit membulat, _'Apa lagi?'_

"Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal," Naruto melempar macis itu…

WUSH! Kobaran api langsung menyelimuti sosok tersebut, _'Naruto, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa, Narutooo?'_ Teriakan pilu terdengar saat menghilangnya sosok tersebut sekaligus api yang membakarnya. Naruto hanya terisak mendengar teriakan itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, kembali memangku kepala pemuda raven itu, "Bertahanlah, Sasuke!"

"Kau… Berhasil Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum lirih.

"Bodoh, itu juga karena kau," Naruto kembali terisak, dia mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi salah satu orang yang dikenalnya, "Bertahanlah, Sasuke…"

Ada jawaban 'halo' dari seberang sana.

"Itachi-_nii_, Hiks…"

**- 2310 -**

"Jadi, Naruto? Bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mempercayaiku," Naruto menunduk.

"Ceritakan dulu."

"Itu—"

Cklek.

Pintu ruang perawatan terbuka, keluarlah salah seorang dokter dari sana.

Itachi dan Naruto langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Adik Anda baik-baik saja, Itachi-_san_. Dia sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi saya heran darimana dia bisa mendapat luka separah itu, untung saja dia cepat dibawa ke sini, kalau telat sedikit saja mungkin dia bisa… Yah, kalian tahu, karena dia sudah kehabisan banyak darah."

Itachi menghela napas lega, "Beruntung, masih ada rumah sakit yang buka tengah malam begini," Ia menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"…" Naruto tak membalas, dia masih saja menunduk.

Mereka memasuki ruang perawatan itu, terlihat Sasuke tertidur di sana.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, memperhatikan wajah putih itu sedang tertidur, membuatnya menangis lagi.

Tak lama, sebuah tangan telah menyentuh pipi Naruto, mengelusnya lembut, "Jangan menangis lagi,"

Naruto mendongak, melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya. Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan putih yang ada di pipinya, walau begitu air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Itu rahasia kami,"

Bruk!

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, menangis di balik pundak pemuda raven itu, "Kau… Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau itu sangat bodoh! Hiks…"

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan menangis," Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto bilang, aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia menceritakan semuanya," intrupsi Itachi.

"Ya, kau memang tidak akan percaya, makanya aku bilang itu rahasia kami," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Itachi hanya menghela napas, dia berbalik, menatap langit malam itu.

**- 2310 -**

Pagi ini suasana di gedung sekolah sangat ramai, melihat keadaan di dalamnya yang memprihatinkan, banyak kaca yang pecah, ruang lab dan perpustakaan yang berantakan, ditambah lagi ada beberapa bercak darah. Akhirnya, khusus hari ini sekolah diberi jam bebas.

Naruto hanya duduk bosan di kelasnya, padahal teman-temannya begitu gaduh. Diajak bicara pun Naruto tidak meladeni.

Grek.

Pintu geser kelas terbuka, orang itu memperhatikan sekeliling, dan tersenyum. Dia menghampiri salah satu bangku di kelas itu.

"_Dobe_."

Naruto tidak menengok, dia tetap menatap jendela, 'Hhh~ aku terlalu memikirkan Sasuke sampai-sampai mendengar suaranya,'

"Kau memikirkan apa, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menengok, tentu dia terkejut, orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"_Te-Teme_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"_TE-TEME_, KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI? BUKANNYA KAU—"

DUAK!

Sebuah buku besar telah menyapa kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, bicaralah yang sopan pada Sasuke-_senpai_," ujar gadis berambut _pink_ di belakang Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu merangkul leher Naruto dan mencium puncak kepalanya, "Tak apa, lagipula dia sudah menjadi milikku,"

"Mi-Milikku? Maksudnya?" ujar Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan membawa lari Naruto keluar, "Hei-hei, _Teme_!"

"Hm, jangan-jangan Sasuke-_senpai _dan Naruto…" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

1

2

3

"HEEEEEEE?" Teriakan syok dari para gadis membahana di gedung sekolah.

**- 2310 -**

"_Teme_, kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa? Baru saja tiga hari kau dirawat di sana," ujar Naruto begitu mereka sudah jauh dari kelas.

"Ya, lagipula tidak enak berlama-lama di rumah sakit."

"Bodoh, itu juga untuk kebaikanmu."

"Tidak enak tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Eh…?" Naruto terdiam, kemudian menunduk, mata safirnya melirik ke arah lain. Senior ravennya ini memang pandai membuat hatinya berdebar.

Namun sesaat kemudian pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih… Terimakasih sudah melindungiku,"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mendekat pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memeluk tubuh yang mendekat padanya, dan sesaat kemudian bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

Lembut… Nyaman seperti biasa.

Mungkin awalnya Naruto memang salah orang, tapi kalau salah dan mendapatkan orang seperti ini sepertinya tidak apa.

**FIN**

Ah, selesai juga fict pertama saya di fandom ini. :D Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi (sangat) gak nyambung dan kurang memuaskan, dapet idenya cuma segini sih. :lv

Mind to review?


End file.
